


Rematch

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [9]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: The Ghost of Christmas (Ghosts TV 2019), M/M, Twist-It, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: Not everybody's happy about how the last game of Twist-It ended
Relationships: The Captain/Thomas Thorne
Series: January Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'move'

‘Are you sure this is a good idea?’ Pat asked nervously.

‘Of course it is!’ Thomas exclaimed, ‘The last game ended quite unfairly.’

‘I beat you, you mean,’ said the Captain, stretching.

‘I was distracted! Alison-’

‘Yes, yes, we all saw you waiting under the mistletoe. Now, are you ready to lose again?’

‘Very well. Pat?’

* * *

‘Thomas. Right hand, red.’

Thomas groaned quietly as he reached across the Captain’s back to plant his hand on a red circle.

‘Your move.’

‘Captain, right foot, blue.’

The Captain shifted his foot from the green circle it had previously been on, and in doing so stretched himself out even more than he already had been. Thomas, who’d been trying to lever himself up enough to avoid leaning completely on the Captain’s back, lost his balance and crashed onto the plastic mat.

‘Victory!’

Thomas turned upset eyes towards the Captain.

‘That fall cannot have been good for your back,’ the Captain amended, ‘Allow me to walk you back to your room.’

‘Gladly,’ Thomas replied, accepting the Captain’s hand up and leaning against his side once he was upright.

Pat watched them leave the room together.

‘Hang on, we’re ghosts. We can’t damage our backs…’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
